Runs So Deep
Runs ''S''o ''De''ep Episode Five, Season Five, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Back to Storm guys! Credit to Vee for Kouhai! And congrats to her again for her one-shot :) Runs So Deep Kitkat blinked, her amber eyes confused, “No, but I’m pretty certain that I landed the death blow. I’ve done it too many times to mess up now.” Frosty shrugged, “She’s right you know, she’s pretty good at landing the killing blow rather quickly.” “That’s...reassuring.” Willowfur muttered. Kitkat smiled, “It is, isn’t it?” She brightened up, oblivious of Willowfur’s scowls, “I’m glad you think so too.” I stepped forward quickly, before Willowfur could retort back, “Alright, suppose we’re all very confident that you can kill with one blow without missing. How does that connect with all these pieces of evidence that Tessa found?” “What kind of evidence is it for?” Frosty replied, her eyes narrowed, “What do they prove?” Shade looked uncomfortable, “I hate to say that they seem to prove that he’s alive. Or that somebody is working hard to conceal something.” “Sunny.” Graystorm said easily, “She’s the only one who seemed to care so much about Crowheart’s death.” I winced slightly, and felt Snowbreeze’s pelt brush against mine. Sunny hadn’t been the only one that day that had suffered loss. “Assuming Crowheart was dead, how could Sunny have done all that?” Dawnfur mewed, curling her tail thoughtfully, “And why kill his buriers?” Duskshadow snorted, “Perhaps the golden she-cat thought if she killed the buriers, Crowheart would come back alive.” Tessa smirked, “If that’s how she thinks, it shouldn’t be too hard to beat her.” I rolled my eyes, “Let’s get serious,” I sighed, “This is important.” Kitkat had returned to the tedious task of grooming her fur again, and I addressed Frosty instead, “Do you guys know how Sunny thinks?” “I’m not a mind reader.” Frosty replied coldly. Snowbreeze lashed her tail, “Just answer the question,” she snarled, her blue eyes flashing, “We don’t have much time.” The white rogue smiled slightly, “Okay well, we’ve encountered her a few times, so I know most of her tricks and tactics, but I’ve never actually, engaged in a conversation or known what she wanted to do most. I guess it depends on what we’re talking about.” She raised an eyebrow, “Since we’re talking about tactics, I’d say I know her pretty well.” Tessa leaned forward, “If she was the one who attacked Sandstorm and Dustpelt that day, do you think she would use a dirty tactic like ambushing the elders and dragging them to the border before killing them? There were traces of fur that kind of made a trail to where the elders were found, but it wasn’t clear.” Frosty tilted her head, “She’s that type of cat, yes. In many battles that we fought against her, she would ambush us where we least expect it, then separate us to weaken us. Perhaps she hoped to isolate the two elders to ensure they got no help before killing them.” “That would make sense.” Duskshadow nodded thoughtfully. Kitkat looked up, “She also never plays by the rules, she’d go to extremes to get information out of a cat, so don’t get caught by her forces.” Duskshadow grimaced, and Tessa moved closer to him. I flinched too, remembering the methods the Vicious had used, and that hadn’t even involved Sunny. Shade stretched, “Do you have other rogues that might have encountered Sunny enough to recognize her strengths and weaknesses?” “Yes, one.” Moments later, a young tom was brought forward, introducing himself by the name of Kouhai appeared behind Frosty. “Alright, Kouhai,” I mewed, “What can you tell us about Sunny?” He seemed to shrink down at the name of the golden she-cat. “She’s kind of... out of control you could say,” he sighed, “She definitely likes to use advantage and strength against you when you least expect it, and she hates open battles.” Small coals of fire burned in Kouhai’s blue eyes. His silver pelt glowed, even in the dim light, but his rather skinny but long tail lashed angrily. He obviously didn’t like Sunny much. “Then we should encounter her in an open battle,” I mused, “It would be the easiest to defeat her in.” “She’ll just hide forces behind trees and other places to attack you when you seem to be winning.” Kouhai snorted, “There’s no way to beat that she-cat.” Stubborn, ain’t he? I smiled wryly, “Well obviously you don’t know much about me if you think I’d give up that easily.” Frosty let out a gusty sigh, “You can say that again.” Kitkat opened her mouth, and Frosty snapped, “Don’t say it, Kitkat, I didn’t mean it literally.” The brown and white she-cat shrugged and went back to grooming. Kouhai was eyeing my group, and he mewed, “Perhaps I could...walk with you for a bit?” By the stars what was he thinking? “He means can he join your group for a bit, perhaps forever.” Frosty translated, “I could care less, I have enough claws on my side. Plus we’re allies for now anyways.” She eyed the silver tom and didn’t seem to argue. The silver tom looked eager, and I nodded, “We’re one cat short now that Brownhare isn’t here and we have no ThunderClan cat.” “They’ll send another ThunderClan cat soon,” Dawnfur mewed dismissively, “Then I’ll realize how crowded we’re going to get.” “You can say that again.” Shade agreed. Kitkat’s head snapped back up, and she opened her mouth again. “Don’t you even-” Frosty sighed, slapping her tail into Kitkat’s jaws, “I’ve had enough of you quoting other cats.” I laughed and flicked my tail, “Let’s get back to the island,” I purred. I nodded farewell to the rogues, “We should keep in contact now.” “We’ve been doing that.” Frosty grunted, flicking her tail in response, “Have a safe trip.” She reckoned. Kitkat barely looked up from her grooming and mumble, “Don’t die in snowstorms.” And I took that as a farewell. Shade padded alongside me and sighed, “You know, I wonder if Brownhare’s getting any better.” “He will,” I closed my eyes, “He has to.” ~ Kouhai proved to be a resourceful tom. He was a good woodsland hunter, which substituted for the ThunderClan’s absence in our group. Dawnfur could hunt just fine, but she was used to the pine trees of ShadowClan. Tessa and Duskshadow go out again, probably to see if they can find more evidence. Shade went to visit Brownhare, and I decided to join her for a bit. “Brownhare, please wake up...” Shade’s hoarse voice sounded ahead of me. I stopped short. Shade seemed to be distraught, and I didn’t want to walk into her moment with Brownhare. She talked for a long time, talking about her past, everything that happened, and what she wanted to happen to them when they really became mates. If he woke up at all. “You know, I remember how I felt with Gorse when we thought we could have been mates. It was wonderful, the excitement, the feelings of love you’ll never experience again... But now, I have you here, and I just want you to wake up and tell me you love me, and then maybe we can become mates... I really want kits, maybe you’ll never want them because you want to be a medicine cat and you don’t want a mate, but I think you’d be a great father.” I bit my lip. Shade had her head down, and she whispered softly to the unconscious brown tom, “I love you, Brownhare.” I wished Brownhare could tell her that he loved her too. ~ I trotted through the open area, halfway between the Clans and their new hunting grounds. “Going somewhere?” I whirled around and stared at the golden figure in front of me. Her eyes glowed with hatred, and her claws were out. “Sunny.” “Storm.” “What do you want?” I hissed, dropping into a battle crouch that I had learned from Shade. Sunny looked rather relaxed, and she swept her tail around the area, “I want your life, I want your land, I want to break you completely.” “Why?” Sunny’s eyes bore into mine, and I could see the fire that was still raging inside of the she-cat. “Why?” she laughed, “Because you’ve taken everything I'' wanted from me, and I want to see that happen to ''you.” She leaped, and I ducked, letting her roll down my back. I whirled around, claws flashing. But she was faster. She dove under me and let her claws do the work. I let out a shriek of pain and batted her away, my blood staining the white snow. Sunny was obviously more experienced, while I was just a rogue who hadn’t really learned any battle moves. I feinted to the right, then rolled to the left, trying to get my claws into her flank. Sunny dodged, but her paws slipped on the snow, and she fell, snarling. I easily caught her as she fell, my claws digging into her shoulders, immobilizing her. “You killed Crowheart!” She spat angrily. “The rogues killed Crowheart.” I corrected. “You are a rogue!” “I was part of the Clans when he died, nobody from the Clans killed him.” I spat, “I don’t see why you care so much.” Sunny glowered at me, “You think my love should never had happened because I was a rogue, and he was a Clan cat. You’re wrong.” What? “You can ask Bramblestar, or whoever in ThunderClan is leader. I was in ThunderClan once, by the name of Sunpaw.” “You’re lying.” Sunny sneered, “I’m not. My relationship with Crowheart started way before yours happened. After he left for the quest that you and your filthy sister created, he told me that he couldn’t be my mate. That’s when I left for the Vicious.” “So it looks to me that Crowheart hated you after all.” The golden she-cat bared her teeth and growled, “He came back afterwards, claiming that he had enough, and he wanted to be my mate. It was after you had returned, a few days before his death.” “It’s been moons since he died,” I snorted, “I don’t see why you’re so overworked about it.” “There is more to his death than you know.” Sunny mewed easily, surging upwards, knocking me backwards into the snow. “Like what? You killed his guards and dragged his body away?” I clawed at her, trying to get a grip again. Sunny looked surprised. “I was no where near him when he died. It were those dirty allies of yours who did the final blow and probably killed those poor buriers too.” “You don’t care much about your former Clan do you?” “I could care less about them! The Vicious is my group now.” She twisted out of my grasp and struck down, clouting my head. Staggering back, I gasped out, “Obviously loyalty isn’t your specialty.” She bristled, and snarled, “You don’t know anything about me, Storm, but I know a lot about you.” Before I could say anything more, Sunny turned and bounded away. ~ “What do you mean you nearly got killed by Sunny?” Shade looked hysterical. Tears were still staining her face, and Brownhare still hadn’t moved, though his wound wasn’t bleeding anymore. “I mean, that I nearly got killed by Sunny.” I repeated. Shade stared at me. “Can’t you be a bit more careful? I don’t want you to get hurt, and you shouldn’t be out there all by yourself anyways!” I shrugged, “Yeah, but I found new information due to my little talk with Sunny.” The RiverClan medicine cat who had been tending Brownhare (our own medicine cat) was now tending my wounds. “Really? What is it?” Shade seemed finally interested in what I had to say. “Sunny used to be an apprentice in ThunderClan by the name of Sunpaw, she probably got her warrior name because Crowheart had his when she left.” Shade tipped her head, “Why did Sunny leave? Wasn’t she happy with Crowheart? I mean she’s so angry about his death, she must have cared for him.” I nodded, “Crowheart apparently told her they couldn’t be mates, for whatever reason I do not know. Sunny got mad, and when he left for the quest, she left ThunderClan for the Vicious.” My sister narrowed her eyes, “Interesting,” she mewed, “So Sunny was willing to lay her life for Crowheart, but the black tom decided to reject her. I think we need to know more to that story.” “Indeed.” “Let’s go visit Bramblestar.” Shade decided, casting a longingly glance at the still body of Brownhare, “Let’s take Kouhai to get the leaders used to him.” “I just hope...that we get the information we need.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold